


On air

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of 'Kase by Kase', Kame has a pleasant, but in the same time disturbing surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On air

As every Friday, Kame stepped through the doors of the building he knew by heart now. Nippon Cultural Broadcasting’s huge building. He politely bowed to the doorman and continued his way. As usual, at that late hour only a few people were still in the building. And he couldn’t deny that he kind of liked that. He was used by now with the emptiness of the place, and in some strange way it made him feel at peace. Because, after all, he was so good at doing his job that it became somehow a routine, every week carefully preparing the things he needed, which, weren’t a lot, and, practicing speech for a while, he would sit in his chair and press the button that would set everything in motion.  
And today wasn’t different at all, he thought as he reached the top floor of the building, where his little ‘office’ was. Well, not quite. After all, today was indeed different. His brows furrowing when the usually loud Miura-san, which was the sound engineer in charge of the show didn’t welcome him right when he stepped out of the elevator. Strange, Kame thought, making his way to the studio. He didn’t have the time to worry about such trivial things. He had a radio show to broadcast, after all. And the theme today wasn’t an easy one for him: the closeness between couples, which leads to sex.  
He sighed and, after pulling out his notes from the bag he carried until then, he placed the said object onto the floor, right next to him, in case he needed something. It wasn’t that bad being all alone, he thought. He knew how all the things worked by now and he also learned how to resolve a lot of the small problems that could occur during the transmission. He will be fine. Although, he didn’t knew if he will be fine dealing with the hard subject of today’s show.  
He plopped himself onto the chair and prepared all of the things, like he usually did. It was a bit strange, doing it all by himself, without Miura-san keep asking him if he did that or that or if he checked all the things, so there will be no problems at all. He practice speech for a little while, making sure that his voice it’s not really husky and, after pouring some water in the glass on the table, he glanced at the watch. It was time for the show to start.  
He stretched his legs under the desk, bumping into something but not really caring about it. He pressed the button and started to talk.  
“Good evening. I’m your host, Kamenashi Kazuya. Today’s show will be a little different. Since we received many letters and e-mails asking for this theme, even though I’m not quite comfortable talking about it, here it is: Couple’s closeness. ” he started and let out an embarrassed smile, suddenly feeling his hands all sweaty. What should he talk about? His relationship with Jin? He should share the things that makes the two of them so close? Suddenly all of the notes and the hard work seemed in vain. It was too private. He took a deep breath and continued nonetheless.  
“What is it that makes a couple feel closer to each other? Is it the love? Is it the mutual respect? Is it the sweet words whispered before going to bed into each other’s arms? Or is it the sex itself?” he started to read his notes. “I’m no expert in relationships, but I think that the most important thing that links a couple and makes the bond between them to grow stronger is love. All kinds of love, be it between friends, colleagues, family or between lovers.” He tried to divert the listeners’ attention so that he wouldn’t feel so ashamed. “The kind of love that makes us feel closer to the person we cherish the most, even if they are a thousand miles away from us. The kind of love that can move mountains, the kind of love that can surpass anything… Aaaaah!” his voice trailed off as he felt something crawling up his leg, from the knee up to his inner thigh.  
“Looks like I wasn’t all alone in the studio as I thought. ” He exclaimed, letting out a forced laughter as one of his hands set off to the spot where the ‘thing ’ has reached. He was more than surprised to feel that instead of an insect of something, the ‘thing’ on his thigh was actually a human hand. “Now it’s time for some music. Here’s KAT-TUN’s new single ‘White’.” He let out in the calmest tone he could utter, pressing the play button, so that he could check who in the world would hide under his desk and touch him.  
He crouched down and had the biggest surprise in his whole life. The person almost abusing him while he was ‘on air’ was none other than his lover, Jin. Needless to say that the shock was huge, as Kame knew that the guy was still in London, filming for his upcoming movie. As the song filled the room, the radio host was about to punch the older guy right in the face, if it wasn’t for Jin’s next action.  
Without getting up, still sitting on his knees under the small desk, Jin pulled Kame’s head a bit until their lips met. He furiously kissed the younger one, who, at a loss of words and actions, responded to the kiss with the same passion. Soon, due to the strange position they found themselves in, Kame broke the kiss and pulled back so he could catch his breath.  
“What are you doing here? Are you crazy or something?” he hissed at the older guy, suddenly realizing why the whole building was emptier than ever and the sound engineers were nowhere to be found. He was about to bring out the big guns and swear Jin like he never did in his life, due to the shock the older one caused him, but his words died in his throat when Jin’s hands worked on removing his pants.  
His eyes widened in pure shock and he kept opening his mouth so he could say something, but no words came out and instead, he kept closing it. That was the craziest idea his lover had in his life, he thought as Jin finally managed to pull his pants along with his briefs down to his ankles. All of the things he wanted to say, all of the protests he wanted to voice out were replaced by a loud groan when, without any further notice Jin took his flaccid member into his mouth.  
Jin began licking the member which was rapidly awakening, making sure it wouldn’t slip out of his mouth. One of his hands caressed Kame’s inner thighs while the other one went straight to the balls, fondling them and from time to time squeezing a bit too hard, making Kame hiss in pain. He felt the member growing bigger and hardening under his tongue’s strokes and humming, he began bobbing his head up and down, eliciting a few moans from the younger one.  
The song was nearing its end and Kame, even though he didn’t want Jin to stop, he knew it was necessarily; otherwise he wouldn’t concentrate on the show. “Aaaah, that’s enough, Jin. I need to continue the show.” He let out between moans as Jin’s skillful tongue licked his slit.  
“Go ahead.” Jin let out against Kame’s manhood, letting it slip out of his mouth just enough so that he could utter those words.  
“But I can’t while you’re making me lose my coherency!” he almost snapped at his lover which was thoroughly doing his ‘job’, licking and sucking like there was no tomorrow. Jin didn’t answer, instead his mouth going further down until he reached Kame’s balls and he performed the same action on them.  
The song finally ended and Jin still didn’t look like he would stop anytime soon. Kame tried pushing him away, even kicking him, but Jin was stronger and he didn’t manage to do it. Taking a deep breath so it could calm a bit, he pressed the same button as before and started to speak. “This is your host, Kamenashi Kazuya. You’ve just listened KAT-TUN’s new single ‘White’. We’ll be moving to the next segment of this show which is fanmaillllllllll….” Once again his voice trailed off as Jin bit the skin of his balls a bit too hard. If there were any other circumstances, he wouldn’t want Jin to stop, but this was different. And no matter how good he felt, he was still at work.  
“I’m sorry. Looks like a nasty mosquito is in the studio tonight and decided to pester me.” He announced and Jin’s reaction never ceased to appear.  
The older one, clearly annoyed by the dry remark, slipped one of his fingers between Kame’s buttocks and not-so-gently poked the entrance, teasing a bit. Kame groaned, the sounds coming out of his mouth becoming more and more like moans then those of a annoyed person.  
“Ok, so the first mail…” he let out a barely audible moan as Jin finally removed his finger and the pressure was a little bit lighter. “… Maki-chan, 22 years old, from Kanagawa. Kamenashi-kun, were there any times that you felt like the person you love is acting completely childish and crazy? I always feel that when I’m around my boyfriend. And most of the times, I like it. But there are times when I wish he would just listen to me and behave. Does that ever happen to you, Kamemashi-kun? ” he read the mail between pants for air, trying so hard to concentrate on reading and not on the task performed on him.  
“Oh, if I had 100 yens every time that happened…” he sighed, as Jin picked up the pace, once again taking the whole shaft into his mouth, up to the hilt. Kame forgot to breathe for a few seconds as the wonderful warmth of Jin’s mouth surrounded his member. “Oh, God!” he couldn’t suppress those words as the pleasure was rapidly taking over his whole body.  
Jin let the member slip out of his mouth, just enough for Kame to compose himself and read the next mail. This time, a middle-aged woman was asking him which one is more important to him in a relationship: love or sex. Coughing badly right after he finished reading the mail, he looked down at the man standing between his parted legs, eyebrows quirked in expectations and without hesitations, he approached the microphone and replied: “Both. Just because you can’t have one without the other.”  
Jin’s mouth once again landed on his member, this time kissing the tip of it, sending jolts of electricity throughout his whole body. With shaky hands, he prepared all the things for the live phone-call which represented the third section of the show. Right when the girl answered, a loud moan escaped his lips, right into the microphone, so that the girl’s words died in her throat.  
“Hello. Are you all right? You sound like you’re in pain or something.” The girl’s worried voice could be heard.  
“I’m ok. Sorry for making you worry. Kamenashi Kazuya is bothering you, Kaori-chan.” He managed to let out, hardly concentrating on the phone-call. “You wrote to me asking my opinion on jealousy in a couple, right?”  
“Yes.” The girl answered shyly. “It’s about my boyfriend. He usually gets jealous for no reason at all. It seems that he lacks confidence in me or something. That’s how I feel sometimes. Is it just me? What do you think, Kamenashi-san?” the girl explained her situation and Kame had a sensation of déjà-vu, remembering all of the times Jin would get jealous for no reason at all. It really seemed that he identified with all of the situations in today’s show.  
“Well…” he tried his best to control his voice, his breathing and to steady his heartbeat, but in vain as Jin’s tongue trailed smooth lines on his cock. “Some would say that jealousy is a selfish way of showing your love. I can’t actually say I know the feeling and I don’t get jealous much, but I guess for some persons it is a form of expressing their love.”  
“Did it happened to you, Kamenashi-san? You sound like you know much about this. Is your lover the jealous type?” the girl asked.  
He looked down right into Jin’s face, who was about to pinch his balls if he answered that in the wrong way. “No, I’m just talking from what I heard. I don’t really have that much experience with relationships and stuff like thaaaaat!” his voice one again trailed off as Jin really pinched his balls, a bit too roughly, making him hiss in pain.  
“Kamenashi-san, are you all right? Throughout the whole show you seemed weird. Is it because of that pestering mosquito?” the girl asked, a tint of worry in her voice.  
“I’m ok, Kaori-chan. What do you say if you get to choose the next song I’m about to play?” Kame tried to divert the discussion, in the same time giving him time to throw Jin a death glare, right there under the desk.  
“Really? That’s great! Then, what about ‘Silence’? I really love that song.”  
“Then, ‘Silence’ it is. Thanks a lot Kaori-chan for your mail. Next song is KAT-TUN’S ‘Silence’! All of you, enjoy!” he pressed the play button and was about to punch Jin right into the face, or kick him, but the lustful look in his eyes made the younger one swallow all of his words.  
He sat back onto the chair, placing one of his hands on Jin’s top of the head, guiding him to set up a pace he was satisfied with. Jin complied, actually doing his best to please his lover. His head bobbed up and down Kame’s length, eliciting more and more moans from his lover.  
The younger one felt a lump forming into the pits of his stomach, all that pleasure erasing his sane thoughts. “Ooooh” he groaned deeply, as Jin’s mouth was working on his cock and his hands were fondling his balls, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. Jin hummed, the vibrations sending jolts of electricity down Kame’s spine and sending him over the edge. With a loud cry of Jin’s name he spurted all of his semen inside his lover’s velvety mouth, plopping himself onto the chair to enjoy his afterglow.  
Jin licked the shaft clean, swallowing every single drop of the milky liquid, before pulling Kame’s pants up and finally getting up, wearing a satisfied smirk onto his face. He looked down at Kame’s flustered face, watching as his breath slowly steadied, coming down from his high. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto the pinkish parted lips, really satisfied by the result of his surprise. “Nice song.” He let out, smiling.  
“You’re going to pay for this.” Kame whispered, still riding the waves of his orgasm.  
“What do you say if we get out of here?” Jin suggested, stretching one of his hands toward the younger one.  
“I still have a show to run, you know?” Kame’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration.  
“Just the ending, which won’t take more than a few seconds. And the song is almost finished.” Jin grinned, thinking about the things that were to come. The song came to an end and Kame, still dazed by the recent afterglow managed to end the show properly, apologizing for the ‘mosquito’ incident.  
“You have a lot of work to do, Jinny-boy!” he hissed at the older man as he gathered his things and carefully packed them into his bag.  
“Yes, sir!” Jin hugged the younger one tight, pressing a soft kiss onto his temple. “Great show today, Kazu-chan!” he teased his lover, smacking his butt lightly as Kame lead the way to the exit door.  
~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
